Kel and Joren: Meet the Parents
by The Blind Assassin
Summary: Midwinter has come to Tortall once again. It’s that time the time of year for giving and receiving, but for Joren, it’s pure torture. Why? Because he has to meet Kel's parents. (a Fallen Idols sequel) *COMPLETE*
1. One Long Holiday

KEL AND JOREN: MEET THE PARENTS

Author: Min (pen name: The Blind Assassin)

E-mail: Styx3852@aol.com

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Don't sue.

Author's note: Well, I've done it. Written a ficlet, that is...it'll be 2 or 3 parts, i think. This is a fic based on _Meet the Parents_, featuring everyone's favorite love/hate couple, Joren and Kel! This picks up about six months after the end of my longer fic, Fallen Idols, which I'm hoping you have read. You may want to read it before reading this, though I don't imagine that you'll have trouble understanding. Well, I do hope you enjoy this, and review if you want more…

Summary: It's that time the time of year for giving and receiving, but for Joren, it's pure torture. Why? Because he has to meet Kel's parents. (a not-quite-sequel to Fallen Idols)

Part I: One Long Holiday

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Come on, Joren, you'll have to meet them sometime!"

"No, no, NO!" 

"You're acting like a _child_, Joren of Stone Mountain." Kel returned crossly. She had received a letter from her mother, inviting them to Mindelan for the Midwinter holidays. Ilane had specifically requested Joren's presence because of what she had heard of their adventures nearly a year ago. She'd not been the biggest fan of the idea, really, but they would think he wasn't serious if he didn't come. Not that he _was _serious in the conventional way, but _they _didn't have to know that.

"I'm acting like a child? You're the one who's still scared of her parents!" He shot back.

"I'm not scared, I'm just—" She stopped and rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, that isn't the point!"

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's _not_. They're my family, and they want to meet people who are important to me!"

"Who cares? I _don't _want to meet them."

"Ohhh, you're hopeless!" She fumed. "And you know what, I don't even want you to meet them anyway! They'd hate you!"

"I'm sure I'd hate them too. So why don't you spare us both?" He said calmly. 

"Fine!" Kel yelled at him.

"Fine."

There was a long silence between them, Kel furious and Joren mildly amused.

"Wait, Joren, I'm not kidding. You have to come along, or I'll—"

"You'll what?"

"I'll—I'll—" 

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

Kel growled and threw a punch at him. It barely grazed his cheek as he swiftly dogged it. 

"Oh, come on, _Keladry_. You can do better then that!" 

She threw another punch, which he blocked, followed by another swift one that caught him right in the jaw. Joren lurched backwards from the force, barely regaining balance in time to stay on his feet. 

"Shit! What the _hell _did you do that for!" He asked, cradling the side of his face with one of his palms.

"You _asked _me to." She grumbled defensively as he continued to glare at her. Kel sighed. "Here, let me see." 

Joren dropped his hands, albeit reluctantly, and allowed her to softly touch the spot where her fist had met his face. He winced slightly as her cool, gentle hands met his throbbing jaw, taking in her slightly guilty expression with awe. Even after spending such a lot of time with her, he still didn't understand how she managed to mother _everyone_. Of course, she was reluctant to do so towards him, but her true nature always shone through.

Before she knew what was happening, his arms closed around her and he soon had her pinned against the wall. Kel, desperately trying to hide a willful smile, rolled her eyes. "I hope it bruises." She muttered before his lips met hers. 

When he broke away, he kissed her forehead before looking at her. "I hope it bruises too." He told her after a moment. "I'd _love _to explain how it happened to your parents."

She opened her mouth to object, but then realized the implications of his comment. "Does that mean you'll come?" 

Joren rolled his eyes. "Yes, gods help me. I've no backbone left now anyway because of you, so I may as well. Next thing you know I'll be writing sonnets to your earlobes like your idiot friend." He commented dryly, referring to Neal's tendency as a young man to write exceptionally bad poetry to women of his fancy. Kel laughed. 

"We'll only be there for a few days, and my parents are pretty reasonable people." She told him. "Oh, and do me one favor?"

"Don't push your luck," Joren warned.

"I won't. All I want is for you to promise me you'll _never_ write poems about my earlobes."

Joren snorted. "Agreed."

* * *

Ilane of Mindelan had been peering out the window off and on for hours now, waiting for her youngest daughter to arrive. Her sons, Anders, Inness and Conal, had all come home for the holidays. Adalia and Oranie had managed to come with their husbands as well, and Mindelan had bustling for days. Now only Keladry, the fourth knight of the family, was missing. 

"Don't worry, Ilane." Baron Piers' voice echoed from behind her as he entered the front sitting room. "She'll be here soon enough and you'll have all your children around you like a mother hen."

Ilane smiled at her husband. "I know. I haven't seen her well, though, so I'm afraid I am a bit anxious about whether the ride over will be too strenuous for her." She didn't wish to tell her husband that she was also nervous because her daughter was bringing a special guest, and she didn't know how Piers would take it. Both he and their sons were very protective of the girls of the family when it came to things like this. 

"She'll be fine. She's bringing a friend, isn't she? Who, that Nealan of Queenscove? What a nice boy he is. A tad talkative, but generally an intelligent young man."

"No, no. She isn't bringing Nealan." Ilane said, glancing back out the window. 

"No? Well, then who?"

"You've heard of Joren of Stone Mountain, haven't you?" She asked, looking innocently at her husband. 

"Lord Burchard's son?"

"Yes, him." She answered. "He was the one who accompanied Kel when she was—err—missing. And—and apparently they grew close on that--adventure."

"Close?" Piers raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ilane shrugged. "Close." She echoed. "He saved her life time and time again, Piers. As I'm sure she did his. They were on a very dangerous mission, as you know." 

"Some mission." Piers muttered. "None of us even know what the mission was, let alone why is was so gods damned important. And anyway, I thought he was a stuffy conservative bully, not a friend of hers!"

"People change as they grow older." She told him defensively. 

"Not when they're Burchard of Stone Mountain's son." He muttered. Piers and Burchard had met several times in court, always disagreeing vehemently on all sorts of political issues. Lord Stone Mountain had even maintained that an alliance with the Yamani isles would degrade Tortall because it would associate the 'dignified nation' with a bunch of barbarians. 

"Oh, honestly! He can't help who his father is. And in any case, I think its good that Kel finally has someone in her life." Ilane told him.

Piers' eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait! Someone in her life? Do you mean to say that they—" The baron turned an interesting shade of reddish purple. "Are you saying that my Keladry is _amorously _involved with this man?"

Ilane pursed her lips, mentally kicking herself for even suggesting it. "Well, I'm not certain of their relationship."

"Come on, Ilane!" he said. "What has she told you about him?"

"She's only said that they had become close since they had both gone missing. Nothing more specific. And in any case, even if that _were _the case, your daughter is old enough to decide for herself who she would like to associate herself with."

"Do you know anything of his family? His father is a closeminded swine, and the apple _never_ falls far from the tree! I will not have that boy in my house!"

"Oh, quiet! You are being ridiculous." Ilane said, flushed from anger. She had been putting off this conversation for quite some time, hoping that if her husband met the boy first and saw his behavior, he wouldn't be so quick to anger. "I've invited him into our house along with our daughter, and you should treat him as you would any other guest."

"Ha."

"Really—" Ilane began, when suddenly the beating of horse hooves interrupted her. She looked at her husband, pursing her lips together in a straight, thin line. "They're here. Please be _civil _at least."

Baron Piers muttered an affirmative response and sighed as he followed his wife to greet his daughter and her guest. Of course he'd be civil. 
  
But just barely.

* * *

Joren watched as Kel embraced both her mother and father with excitement and ease, stiffly quiet and feeling quite out of place. He took in the two adults' appearances, noting that Kel looked mostly like her father, though she carried herself with the grace and tall elegance of her mother. He watched them with interest, having heard bits about both of them from Kel when she attempted (often in vain) to talk about her past with him. 
He rarely had patience for that sort of thing, but now when he saw her with them, he realized how close her parents really were to her. He could hardly relate to it in his own life—with his father had always had a cold, distant relationship, and his mother had not been the most motherly of women before she died shortly after his knighting.
"This is Joren of Stone Mountain." She told her mother and father, turning to look back at him. "Joren, this is my mother, Ilane of Mindelan," she paused with a smile as Joren bowed gracefully over her mother's hand and kissed it, "And my father, Baron Piers of Mindelan." Kel's father nodded his head with the barest of acknowledgments, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at him as if he were some sort of poison. Joren bowed to him as well, albeit a bit stiffly, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. 
"You two must be exhausted." Ilane said quickly after glaring at her husband for a moment, "Kel, you'll be staying in your old rooms. And Joren, we've set up one of our guest rooms for you." 
"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you," Joren said politely. 
"Are you suggesting that my wife cannot handle such trivial things as setting up a guest room?" Baron Piers told the young knight in a testing tone. 
"Of course not," Joren replied coolly, "I just don't want to be a burden on either of you." Piers rolled his eyes, but only after making sure that his wife couldn't see him. 
"Your sisters and brothers will be at dinner, which will be served in an hour." Ilane told Kel as a two servants arrived behind them to take the bags. "Go on and get settled first, and then please join us." She glared at her husband before taking his arm and walking off with him.
"Your father hates me." Joren said decidedly, after they were out of hearing distance.
Kel grinned at him. "Who wouldn't?" She teased.
"And you're not exactly being very nice either." He continued. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?" Joren asked with a groan.   
  
"It had something to do with that fading bruise of yours, if I remember correctly..." Kel said, smiling unsympathetically at him as she began to walk off towards her rooms. "Don't worry, Joren," she called back at him. "you'll be fine here."  
  
Joren made a childish face at her retreating figure, and then followed the servant who held his bags with a sigh. "This is going to be one _long _holiday." 

* * * 


	2. The Wrong Window

KEL AND JOREN: MEET THE PARENTS

Author: Minerva (The Blind Assassin)

E-mail: Styx3852@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. All the characters you recognize belong to Ms. Pierce and her publishers (lucky bastards).

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Glad that you all took the time to leave me such lovely reviews. This will get more angsty and romantic as I proceed, but for right now, it's still pretty boring and humor based. In other words, I'm torturing Joren and it is OH SO MUCH fun. 

As **shadowcat **pointed out in a review, I have a problem with following through on my stories. Hopefully this one will be short and I'll finish it quickly, so I can focus on other things. Right now, what I've written of "Mission: Seduction" has turned into hardcore porn, and I probably won't be posting it until I can get Kel and Joren back into character. I haven't even begun a new chapter of Unlikely Hero (though it is my favorite story so far), and I've started a modern day fic that is a mystery and comedy, featuring Kel in first person and Joren as her hired bodyguard of sorts. SO yeah, I really don't know what to tell you all to expect. 

Anyway, enough babble. Here's the next installment…

Part II: The Wrong Window

By the time Joren found his way to the dining hall, everyone had already arrived and was seated for dinner. He walked quietly into the room, grinning stiffly at the Mindelan family. 

"Oh, hello, Joren." Kel's mother said kindly to him, rising from her seat to show him to one at the left of Kel. "Everyone, as you know, this is Joren of Stone Mountain."

And thus, the introductions began. 

"That's Keladry's brother Anders and his wife Tilaine over there. They've got two children, Lachran and Julia. And here's Conal and his wife Elise with their Matthew. There's Inness, who you know, and here's my daughter Adalie and her husband Gregory. And lastly, Oranie and her husband Hernan. They have a daughter, Emily." All these people regarded him with formal smiles and he returned one of his own as he nodded to ackowledge each of them. "I know it's a lot to remember, but we're quite a big family now that Anders, Conal and Oranie all have children." Kel's mother seemed proud and welcoming, but her father simply glared in his direction and said nothing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Joren said, noting that Kel had not so much glanced in his direction the entire time he was in the room. He fled to the seat next to her as the conversation resumed again and he was somewhat forgotten. Joren watched with curiosity as the family around him ate and talked together—it was loud and intimate, unlike anything he had experienced before. Laughter drowned out the sound of forks and knives meeting on dinner plates, and though the dinner was served course by course just as it was in all noble homes, it was nothing like the excrutiatingly silent meals he had endured at Stone Mountain every holiday season. 

He was overwhelmed, to say the least, and felt just a tad out of place. He also occassionally caught the looks of the rest of the family, glancing at him with that sort of unsure look that told him they realized he was there but weren't sure what to say to him. And it wasn't as if Kel was making the situation any better. She hadn't even attempted to draw him into the conversation in the least (though she did place her hand on his knee underneath the table when the dessert was brought in, as if she had only just then remembered his presence), and her attention was completely focused on her family.

He supposed it was only natural, since she hadn't seen them in such a long time, but it was still a relief to him when the dessert plates were removed and Kel's father rose to leave the table. The rest of the family followed his example and exited the dining room all at once. Kel made the mistake of yawning, which had her mother in a fit about how Kel and Joren needed to head to bed early and get their rest.

Kel, who was enthusiastic but exhausted, finally agreed to head to her own rooms. "I'll walk Joren to his—I think he's a bit overwhelmed." She told her mother quietly, glancing over at the tall blonde who looked anxious in Kel's opinion and arrogantly uninterested in the minds of everyone else. 

"Good idea." Ilane said quietly. "He's quite a reserved fellow, isn't he?"

"He keeps to himself." Kel replied, "Doesn't like to chatter away with strangers, at least." 

"Understandably. A wise fellow, I think." She said, forcing a smile for her daughter who knew its false nature but appreciated its kind purpose regardless. "Well good night, dear girl." She squeezed Kel's hand and then released it. "Its good to have you home at last."

"It's good to be home." Kel responded before turning to get Joren and leave. 

It wasn't until they were alone in the corridor towards the guest rooms that actually Joren spoke. "Well that was a pleasant evening." He couldn't help but say in a highly sarcastic voice. "Between getting stared down by your father and being excluded from the conversation, I can tell that your family and I will get along _really _well."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Well for one, you were probably imagining that from my father. And as for not speaking all of dinner, well, it hardly seems like that's anyone's fault but your own."

"You know I can't have friendly conversations." Joren protested. 

"Which is why you shouldn't complain about being left out of them."

"I'm _not_ complaining."

"Well it sure _sounded _like you were."

"The way I see it, I'd rather not be part of conversations about some stupid little girl finally saying her first words or how adorable little Matthew is when he's puking up his breakfast." Joren replied under his breath. "Really, Kel, I'm _not _complaining."

"You're such an ass, Joren." Kel said.

"I try." He said just as they had reached his door. "But only because you like it so much." He teased in a low voice. 

"Oh, yes, Joren, you're right. I just love it when you insult my family." Kel replied sarcastically. 

"Ah, that biting sarcasm has finally arrived. I swear, Mindelan, you become more and more like me everyday." He said, putting on an air of self-importance cockiness.

"Are you mocking me?" Kel asked indignantly. Joren laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her.

"Well, that all depends on whether or not you're planning on following me into this room here..." he said suggestively as he unlocked the door.

"Come on, Joren, my brothers are right next door." She began, "Not to mention my parents—" 

"Then yes, I am mocking you." He said, cutting her excuses short by kissing her swiftly. "Good night, Keladry."

"Sleep well." She said, sighing and shaking her head as he closed the door behind him. 

It had been nearly two years since he had come into her then empty life in such a new and demanding way. It was almost ludicrous to think that she, Keladry of Mindelan, and he, the man who had represented everything she had fought against most of her life, had been together—and relatively _happy _with each other—for such a long time. 

But then again, miracles have been known to happen.

* * *

The next day was full of all the typical midwinter activities. Joren reluctantly put on his smile and helped Kel and her mother bring a Midwinter tree into the Manor for decoration. And while Kel was busy stringing puffed corn on thread with her nieces and nephews, Joren was sucked into political conversation by Kel's brothers. 

Joren was forced to put his loyalties to the Conservatives away for the afternoon as Kel's father, Anders, and Inness continually argued for their Progressive points of view. He liked to think of his concession to Piers of Mindelan's view point as a favor for Keladry, but in truth, he was afraid that he would be beaten to a pulp and thrown off the Mindelan property if he expressed his true opinions on King Jonathan and the Progressive Movement. 

Joren silently thanked Mithros when Ilane announced that dinner was to be served. "Now I see where you get all your Progressive bull shit." He whispered to Kel as they went towards the dining hall. 

Kel rolled her eyes. "It's not bull shit, Joren." She said firmly. "I hope you didn't start bashing King Jonathan in front of my father. I don't want him to know what a conforming bigot you are." 

"Oh, gods no." He said. "If they knew how much I disliked Jonathan, I wouldn't still be standing here. I gave up my staunch conservatism in favor of your unrealistic, quixotic ways for the afternoon, don't you worry."

Kel smiled at him, relived. "Thank you." 

"Don't think I did any of this for free, though. You owe me." 

"Behave yourself through dinner, and I'll make _sure _you get paid in full." Kel whispered to him. "My parents will be asleep by eleven o'clock, so come to my window after that. It's three rooms over from yours, and I'll leave a candle burning."

Joren grinned to himself. _Well, if that isn't promising, I don't know what is._

* * * 

Joren leaned out of his window at eleven o'clock sharp. The earth was only a few feet below the windows, and was soft enough to absorb the sound of his feet. It was so cold that his breaths turned into thick white clouds as soon as they left his mouth, but he was so impatient to see Kel that it didn't bother him. 

It had been at least two weeks since he had last invaded her bed back at the palace, so his impatience was only to be expected. And he had to admit that the sneaking around and meeting while her parents were just around the corner was also oddly enticing. 

He leaned up against the wall and inched towards the third window from his. He didn't see any candles on, but noticed that something was burning brightly in the window next to it. Joren was sure that she had said 3 windows, but it was possible that she had forgotten or miscalculated. Plus, she said she would leave a candle burning, and the third window was as dark as the sky above him. 

He moved to the fourth window, but the windows were fogged up completely by the heat from within. Taking a deep breath, he opened the window and slid inside.

Ilane of Mindelan shrieked so loudly that he was sure the window behind him would shatter. When he realized that it had not, and that Keladry's father was staring at him as if he wanted to murder him, Joren turned white. 

Piers grabbed him by the collar before Joren could even find his voice. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you are poking your insolent little head through my window at this time of night." He said. 

"I—I am so sorry—" Joren began. Kel's father released his collar and turned to look at his daughter, who stood right behind him in a thick green robe.

Kel was bright red and gave Joren a look that could have made water boil. "Hello, Keladry. I thought this was your room, you see, and wanted to uh—" Joren racked his brains for an excuse. "Well, I had forgotten to say good night to you before going to bed." He finished lamely. 

Kel forced a smile. "Well that was sweet of you." She said, obviously unnerved by the whole situation. "Now, I guess we should all be going back to our _own_ beds now and get some sleep." 

"That would seem like a good idea." Her father growled. Joren simply gulped in the face of such a deathly glare—he knew it well from a similar glare that Kel often gave him. "Let me walk you two back to your rooms."

Joren's heart sank. It didn't look as if he would even be able to _touch_ Kel until they were back in Corus, away from the watchful eyes of her _very _protective father.

* * * 

Kel's father had walked Joren to his room and Kel back to hers before he went back to his own rooms. Kel was mortified by the fact that Joren had accidentally went to her parents room instead of her own, and felt awful that she couldn't thank Joren for humoring her family. She sighed and opened her door. 

On her bed sat Lady Clio of Golspring, demi-goddess and friend.

"Well, hello there, Kel." Clio said, smoothing the front of her white robes with the palms of her hands. "Sorry to drop in so late, but Golspring insisted that I come tonight. I've been putting it off for over a week now—"

Kel suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't seen the demi-goddess since they had defeated the malicious god Dravid together almost a year ago. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen with Maeve?"

"No no, nothing like that. " Clio said, laughing airily. "I bear no bad news, thankfully. I just came to bless the child before the month was through. It's best when done early, you know."

"The child?" Kel asked, drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. "What child?"

Clio's eyes widened and she brought an elegant hand to her mouth. "Oh my, you don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" Kel asked. "Are you pregnant or something?"

Clio laughed. "I'm not pregnant, silly girl." She shook her head. "You are."

Kel stared at the demi-goddess in horror for a moment before the room started spinning and she dropped into a dead faint.

* * *

When Kel came to, she was lying in her own bed. Clio stood above her, squinting down at her with concern. "Are you awake?"

Kel sat up groggily. "Unfortunately. Please tell me I was dreaming, and you didn't just say that I am pregnant." Kel asked hopefully. 

Clio pursed her lips and shook her head. "Sorry." Clio told her. "I'm afraid that's _exactly _what I said."

Kel closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Pregnant? How could it have happened? She had been wearing her pregnancy charm faithfully! How was she going to raise a child? She wasn't ready to have a baby, and Joren…

"Joren's going to be so angry when he finds out." Kel said miserably. "He'll probably move to Tyra or something!"

Clio clicked her tongue. "That boy had better not budge from your side, or I'll see to it that he can't budge at all! From his coffin, that is." She said angrily. "And I thought you two were going to get married soon."

"Married?" Kel snorted, as if it were some sort of poison. "He's not exactly the committing type, Clio. At least, not yet."

"Well, he's been with you for the last year, hasn't he?" She said, frowning. "Doesn't that count as a commitment?"

"Not hardly." Kel groaned. "I _can't _be pregnant, Clio! We're not married, and we're not exactly ready to be parents. And I've been wearing this damn pregnancy charm every single time!" Kel pinched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm _not _having this baby." 

"You're not thinking of trying to get rid of it, are you?" Clio asked with a frown. Kel didn't open her eyes. 

"I don't know what I'm thinking." Kel muttered, resting her elbows on her knees and covering her face with her hands. 

Clio patted her head gently. "I'll wait to bless the babe, then." She said solemnly. "Go, talk to your Ice boy and sort out your thoughts. I'll return in a few days." She kissed Kel gently on the head and disappeared into thin air. 

Kel sighed deeply. She would have preferred to never have to tell Joren what Clio had said, but knew that the longer she put it off, the worse things would be. She wasn't sure _how _Joren would react, but feared that he would want nothing more to do with her. 

He wouldn't leave me, would he? She asked herself. _The sooner I tell him, the sooner I'll know the answer to that question. _

She just wasn't sure if she _wanted _to know.

* * * 

There was a light knock on Joren's door about an hour after he had been escorted to his rooms by the Lord of the house. He hadn't been able to sleep, so the torch by the door was still burning brightly. He opened the door, half expecting the entire entourage of Mindelan men on the other side, waiting to murder him.

"Kel, I can explain about the window thing—" Joren began when he realized that it was her. 

She held up a hand and stopped him. "Don't bother, Joren." Kel said with a sigh. Joren noticed that she looked pale and upset, and frowned. "My parents would have found out that we were sleeping together eventually anyway."

"I know, but it wouldn't have been so blatant like that." He said. Normally, he wouldn't have admitted fault or apologized, but she looked so upset that he didn't think his cocky attitude would be welcome.

"Oh, trust me, it would have." Kel said, grimacing. "Look, Joren, I don't know how else to tell you think, but--" She took a deep breath. "Clio was sitting on my bed when I got into my rooms." He raised a curious eyebrow, but Kel didn't see it, because she was staring at his feet. "She said she had come to bless the baby. My baby. Our baby." 

"Oh gods." Joren murmured, obviously shocked. "Are you saying that—that you're pregnant?"

"That's what Clio told me." Kel said, fighting off tears. 

"Great Mother Goddess." He breathed. "But you always wore the pregnancy charm!" Joren said, gritting his teeth. "It's not possible." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Are you _sure _you're having a baby?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you about something like this?" Kel spat in a harsh whisper, tears brimming over the lower rims of her eyes. She wiped them away with a quick sweep of her arm across her face. "Why the hell would I make this up?"

"I don't know!" Joren spat back. "I've just never heard of pregnancy charms not doing their job! I _can't _be a father." He looked at her, lips pressed in a tight line. She looked desperate but angry, teary eyes avoiding contact with is. She definitely would not want to get rid of the baby, and he certainly didn't want her to have to. But they weren't married, and her reputation would be ruined when the news came out. Not only that, but they had never once spoken of marriage or any other type of serious commitment. A baby was a commitment, for sure, and it was not one that he wanted. 

"I guess I had better get back to my rooms, in case my father decides to check on either of us." Kel said finally. She was trying not to show how upset she was. She was trying to be strong about it. "I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a father and—" 

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Joren asked her. Kel took a deep breath and looked up at him, disturbed by how his face and voice were completely void of emotion. She hated it when he closed her off like that. 

"All right." Kel sighed. She left without saying good night. 

Joren watched the door close behind her with a feeling of uneasiness. He sighed deeply and sat down on his bed, frowning. 

He knew he shouldn't have let her go without a kiss, let alone a simple 'good night'. The gods knew he wasn't angry with her, but was just shocked by the entire situation. Oh, she'd manage without a good night, but he knew that treating her so coldly would upset her deeply. 

She would get over it, of course. She always did, even if she was hurt by it. He always managed to make her feel loved in the long run, even after he did hurt her. 

And then there was the news that he was going to be a father. Joren shook his head in utter disbelief. He could hardly account for his own well being, and having such an intimate involvment with Keladry was more than enough for him to handle as it was. He was just getting accustomed to having to put the happiness of another human being above his own, and he wasn't even good at that. 

If it were any other girl but Kel, he would have probably moved as far away from the child as he possibly could. But this was Kel—the only girl who he had ever truly loved. He couldn't leave her like she was some sort of casual fling. Truthfully, he couldn't picture his life without Kel any more, and the thought made him nervous. 

It made him wonder, too, what he was thinking of doing with Kel up until this point. It wasn't as if they were just casually having sex. It was more serious then that. He knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, of course, but marriage? It frightened him to be attached to anyone so formally, but a child would change everything…

Maybe marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, he loved her, and wanted to be with her, didn't he? So what was the big deal? So he would swear his undying fidelity to her in front of the entire court? So what? He could do that, couldn't he?

Joren sighed deeply and slid into his bed. _Things were so much easier when I was an asshole. _

* * * 

Author's note- Remember to review and tell me what you think. I've been chewing my knuckles with worry over this story because I am so afraid that Joren is getting to soft and that I'm making a mistake with this whole pregnancy thing. Gah. Special thanks to my lovely beta, Farah/ThePenMage, for putting up with me. 


	3. Bless the Child

A/N: Wow, I'm updating! This is like… tons of Kel/Joren banter and fluff (eww, I know…), but I couldn't help it. I know Joren is moving out of charcter very very rapidly, but there's nothing I could do about it. Seriously. I tried to slow him down, but he's very willful. My beta ThePenMage, still isn't here because she's away celebrating her birthday (HAPPY B-DAY AGAIN!) so you can just pretend that there are no errors in this fic. Hehe. Anyway, this is… the last bit of the story—and then I'm going to add an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it.

Part III: Bless the Child

Kel breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into the dining room for breakfast the next morning and saw Joren sitting quietly at the end of it. She had almost expected him to have disappeared in the night, before he ever had to look at her again, and she wouldn't have been able to bear not having him in her life. She knew he loved her, that much was evident even if he had only said so once, but being a father was a completely different state of affairs. He was staring down at his empty plate, so deeply engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen her come in. Kel would have killed to know what he was thinking. 

Her father was sitting at the opposite end of the table, frowning with disapproval at everything. After Clio's visit late last night, Kel had almost forgotten the window incident. Reminded by her father's frown, Kel groaned slightly and slid into her seat at the long table, wishing she could just disappear. 

"Good morning, Keladry," her mother said, kissing the top of her head affectionately. Kel saw Joren look up from his plate at the sound of her name as if he had been snapped out of a trance. She held contact with his eyes for a moment before smiling at her mother. 

"Good morning," she responded warmly. 

"We've a busy day ahead of us, Kel," Ilane began, taking the seat next to her daughter. "We've been invited to the Grenwall Manor for Lady Patricia's wedding, and will have to leave in the early afternoon. It only occurred to me this morning that you might not have anything suitable to wear for the event."

Kel bit her lip. A wedding? She didn't think she could handle dressing up and being sociable that night. "No, I wasn't expecting to be attending anything formal—"

"Well, I suppose one of Oranie's dresses could be altered to fit you," Ilane said, pressing a delicate finger to her lips. "You're a bit too tall, but you're slim enough to fit in one of her dresses from the engagement at least."

Kel nodded and pulled a chunk off the bread that had been set on her plate. "All right." The dresses from Oranie's bridal trousseau were all painfully feminine and frightfully expensive, but since she had gained weight in her pregnancy, she wouldn't be able to use them in any case.

__

Pregnancy. Kel grimaced at the thought of it. She had always wanted to have children eventually, but she certainly didn't think of having them when she was so young, unmarried, and just beginning full service to King Jonathan. And since she and Joren had begun their relationship, there were enough challenges to keep them busy without having a child involved in the picture. 

She and Joren fought so badly sometimes that they wouldn't speak for days. Usually, she was the more patient and understanding of the two, but even she lost her patience with him at times. And then there was the fact that they were both very busy on duty, and away from one another for weeks at a time. It was not a relationship that would welcome a child. 

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Kel's mother asked her quietly. Kel realized she had been ignoring her food and smiled tightly before beginning to eat. She dragged her eyes upward to look at everyone at the table. Everyone was busily eating or chatting, and only her mother had noticed her silence. Even Joren was busily talking to Anders about something or the other.

Kel suddenly felt very alone. 

* * * 

The entire day was filled with daily activities and Kel had to spend three hours with a seamstress her mother had managed to find that morning. She hadn't managed even a minute alone with Joren all day, and she desperately needed to know what he was thinking about the whole situation.

Mostly, she just tried to focus on remaining calm and trying to forget about Clio's news. 

Ilane brought Kel's dress to her rooms just half an hour before they were scheduled to leave for Grenwall. It was the simplest they could find among Oranie's dresses that would still suit Kel, and the seamstress had added 3 inches to the skirt by sewing an embroidered strip of fabric over the ends. 

Kel's mother was dressed already in an unadorned deep blue gown, her hair pulled back in a simple but elegant knot. Everything about the noblewoman was elegant, in fact, from the delicate arch of her experienced brow, to the steadiness of her shoulders and firm set of her mouth. 

Looking at her mother, Kel felt at ease. "Have you ever heard of a pregnancy charm that failed to serve its purpose?" she asked. 

Ilane pursed her lips, studying her daughter with knowing eyes. "I knew something was the matter. When did you find out about this news?"

Kel sighed. "Last night. I told Joren, but we haven't had the time to really talk about it yet." 

"Are you certain? You have been wearing the charm, haven't you?"

"Every day." She told her mother, holding back tears. "And yes, I'm rather certain."

"I've never heard of a charm not serving its purpose, darling." Ilane told her, stroking her daughter's smooth brown hair with a gentle hand. "I would relax if I were you, and just wait. It could just be that your cycle is slightly off. Time will tell, there's no use worrying about it now."

Kel sighed again, brushing her tears away. "You're right." She said, slipping out of her clothes so that she could get into the dress. There was no explaining Clio's to her mother at a time like this. There was no telling what her mother would think of her adventures with gods and goddesses in the previous year. 

* * * 

"I don't like your dress." Joren said softly into her ear as they came together on the dance floor. He hadn't spoken her to her alone since she told her her news the night before. They hadn't spoken during the car ride over, during the ceremony, or even at dinner, and all he had to say to her was the he didn't like her dress!

Joren felt her stiffen in his arms and tightened his hold on her. "It's not that you look lovely in the dress." He explained in a low, rumbling voice, "I just think you'd look ten times better without it."

Kel smiled despite herself. Something about being in the circle of Joren's arms, surrounded by his warmth and fresh smell made her forget that they had a problem that needed to be addressed. "That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" Kel accused, albeit endearingly.

"I think about other things too." Joren said, defensively. "I think about you in my bed, and about me in your bed, and about whether or not you're wearing anything under that awful dress..."

"You need help." Kel said, rolling her eyes. 

Joren smirked and pulled her into him again, so close now that she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She was so happy when things were simple like this, and was reluctant to have to complicate things. She lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked up at him. 

"Joren, I think we need to talk."

He sighed. "I hate it when you say that." Joren pursed his lips, and continued leading her in the dance. "Before you say anything else, I want to ask you a serious question."

Kel frowned. "Go ahead."

Joren took a deep breath. "I know we haven't talked about it before, but would you consider becoming my wife?"

__

My wife. The words echoed in her head for a minute before she could bring herself to respond. "You—you want to get married?" she asked, making sure she had heard him correctly.

"Sure." He said, with a shrug. "Don't look so shocked, Mindelan, it's not like we're not practically married now anyway."

"We're not anywhere near the level of marriage right now!" Kel disagreed. "I hardly ever see you because of our crazy assignments for the throne, and when we have an argument, we won't speak to one another for _days_. Married people can't do that. Married people are supposed to understand each other, and make sacrifices for the sake of the relationship. We don't do that, Joren."

"Are you saying that you don't think I can make sacrifices for you?" Joren asked. 

"It's not that, Joren," Kel whispered. He made sacrifices in his own little way every day for her, as did she, and they both knew it. "It's just that we haven't completely sorted out our problems—the baby excluded—and who knows if we'll ever be able to?"

"Maybe not. But I know not every married couple agrees on everything, but they can still be happy together. You're going to have a baby without being married, and that will ruin your reputation completely—"

"Joren," Kel sighed. "I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"I probably would have married you anyway, eventually," Joren said, clenching his jaw with frustration. "Gods, Kel, you're not giving me enough credit."

"You're taking marriage too lightly. It isn't just sharing a bed, or wearing a set of rings. It's a whole different _lifestyle_." 

"I'm not an idiot. I know what marriage is and I would know if I couldn't handle it." Joren's eyes were snapping with restrained anger. 

"You're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say you were an idiot—"

"But you're acting like I am one. I wouldn't have asked you the damn question if I thought you were going to get all worked up about it!" he whispered harshly. "Just forget I said anything!"

"Fine!" Kel snapped. She continued dancing stiffly, jaw clenched with anger. Joren always took anything she said as a personal affront, and she hated it. He had such a hot temper and he never saw problems in places that she did. He didn't think it was a bad idea to get married, even though they could hardly have a conversation about it without wanting to murder one another.

The music stopped, and the musicians struck up a lively tune that both Kel and Joren didn't know the dancing steps to. She stepped away from him, but he took her hand and led her to the side of the room. 

"All right, so maybe I do see your point about marriage, even if I disagree with you in the long run." Joren began. Kel raised an eyebrow. Joren never admitted that she had a point, even if it was as clear as day. "Don't look at me like _that_ either," He growled at her, "I _am _capable of keeping an open mind, you know."

"You've never done it before. I'm just surprised." Kel said, flashing him a subdued half smile.

"I'm full of surprises, if you haven't noticed." Joren muttered dryly. He took a deep breath. "Anyway, if you don't want to get married, what _do _you propose we do?"

Kel blew out a sigh. "Wait for Clio to come and bless the baby, I suppose."

Joren studied her face for a minute without speaking, and then smirked. "I hope she comes back soon. This little guy is going to need a hell of a lot of blessings with us as parents."

* * * 

Joren stared out the screened window of the carriage, listening to the sound of rain and the beating of horse hooves as they synchronized to form a calming rhythm. He and Kel sat alone in the smaller of the Mindelan carriages, returning to the fief after the wedding. 

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but having Kel refuse his proposal of marriage upset him. He had never thought he would propose to any woman, let alone that she would actually _refuse _him. And weren't women the ones who were supposed to want commitment from the ever-reluctant man? Why were things always so _different _with her?

Her voice cut into his stream of reflections. "A copper for your thoughts." 

Joren gave her a tight smile. "I was thinking about how difficult you are." He said. 

Kel crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him in the dim light of the carriage. "I'm difficult?"

"Yes, you're difficult. You --" Joren racked his brains for a coherent thought. "You just have to be the exception to the rule, time and time again."

Kel raised a curious eyebrow, but Joren knew she was probably feeling very defensive. "What makes you say that?"

"Most women _want_ to get married, especially if they are pregnant. It saves their reputations and offers them a certain amount of security. But you—you just _have _to be different. You almost welcome the conflict that will come from this."

"I don't care what other people think, Joren." Kel said, frowning. 

"Well, sometimes you _need _to care about it." He said, gritting his teeth. "You can't just live your life by your own rules, and throw convention to the wind all the time. Sometimes, you have to live in the lines other people set for you."

"No, I _don't_. It's my life, and I'm going to do things the way I think is best. Who cares if people gossip about me?" she asked him. "After all, I'm only living up to their expectations."

Joren snorted. 

"And I didn't refuse your proposal because I was trying to be different," she continued stiffly. "I refused you because you and I—we're not exactly prime canidates for a healthy relationship. There are things between us that won't just disappear once we're married. You know that."

"So what's the point of _being _together if we're never going to be able to work out our problems?"

Kel shrugged. "Maybe there is no point."

"_That's _encouraging," Joren said, his voice low and bitter. Kel rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her own window. Joren was so hard to understand—sometimes he was eager to please and willing to compromise for her, and other times he was cold and uncooperative.

And why was he suddenly so interested in getting married in any event? True, he was always one to follow social convention, due to his conservative upbringing, but she didn't see how that could carry over so strongly into something like marriage, even if there was a baby. He normally _hated_ having to show any sort of commitment to her or confirm in words that he loved her. 

__

He wouldn't want to marry me unless he really loved me, whether I am pregnant or not. Kel reasoned. 

But sometimes it was hard to believe that they really loved one another. Between their shouting matches and cold silences, one would think there wasn't much room for love. But there always was. They had enough passion and chemistry between them to keep them in love for a very long time, and both knew as much. And they had developed some honest, quiet love and understanding over the past year as well, hadn't they?

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, jolting Kel from her thoughts. Joren opened the carriage door from the inside and moved to slide out, but Kel caught his hand before he could.

"Close the door, Joren," Kel said. He hesitantly obeyed, looking back at her with a puzzled frown. When the door shut, Kel drew him into a deep kiss. She pulled away, and brushed her fingers through the soft blond hair that fell around his face as he stared at her. "Do you really want to get married?" she asked, her voice low but serious. 

The sound of the rain beating on the carriage was the only noise either could hear for a few seconds, though their eyes were focused intently on one another. "Yes." He responded finally.

Kel pursed her lips. "Then we'll get married," She said. After a moment, she smiled ever so slightly. "I hope you don't regret this, Stone Mountain."

Joren thought about it for a moment. "If we're engaged, your dad won't kill me if he finds me in your room, right?"

"Joren…"

"Right?" he asked again, dropping a kiss on the nape of her neck. 

Kel sighed. "Right."

"Then believe me, I won't regret this." He said, teasing her with little kisses along her neck and behind her ear. 

"You're hopeless." Kel said with a sigh, though her stomach was beginning to tie in knots of arousal. "Absolutely hopeless."

"No, Kel, not hopeless. I'm engaged." He said. "And I intend to enjoy the perks of such a position." He ran his hands down the bodice of the dress and pulled her into his lap. 

Kel laughed as her head hit the top of the carriage. "Cut it out, the driver's going to wonder what is taking us so long in here."

Joren refused to release her, kissing her hungrily, his mouth hot and demanding on hers. "Gods, I'm in bad shape." He said in a raspy voice before releasing her. "I think I'm going to explode by the time this week is over."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Joren." Kel said dryly, rolling her eyes. "You've been to the black god's realm and have returned to tell the tale. I have a _sneaking _suspicion that a few more days without sex won't kill you." 

He groaned as he opened the carriage door and stepped out into the rain. "You obviously don't know me too well."

"Shut up, smart ass." Kel replied as she jumped out with him. 

"Who are you calling a smart ass, you stupid wench!"

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

"I hate you." Kel said under her breath as they stripped off their dripping cloaks in the entrance hall of the Mindelan Manor. 

The corners of Joren's mouth twitched as he held back a smile. "I hate you too."

* * *

A/N- One more bit to go! Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue

KEL AND JOREN: MEET THE PARENTS

Author: Minerva (The Blind Assassin)

E-mail: Styx3852@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. All the characters you recognize belong to Ms. Pierce and her publishers (lucky bastards).

Author's Note: Here's the epilogue, my lovely readers. It's short and full of disgustingly sweet fluff. I am simply disgusted with Joren, in fact, but it was all I could come up with. Let me just say that I'm happy I've completed it, because I feel exceedingly bad for having like…4 unfinished fics. Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review (even if you don't)!

* * * 

"I came here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." 

Piers Mindelan narrowed his eyebrows at the young knight standing across from him in his private study. He had been expecting this, but it was still a bit of a shock. At first, he was adamantly against the idea of a union with Stone Mountain in any way, but after arguing about it with his wife for the last few days, he had been brought around. 

He sighed and stood up, hoping the ominous silence had scared the boy enough. "You wish to make Keladry your wife?"

"Yes, Baron." He said, without missing a beat. 

"And you know that if you so much as harm a hair on her head, you will have hell to pay?" The Baron asked. He may have been a small, peaceful man, but when it came to his children, he tolerated nothing. 

"I am well aware of that fact, Sir." He said, respectfully. 

He pressed his lips together and surveyed the young man appraisingly. The young Joren was very much like his father—always cool, always haughtily aloof. He looked proud, confident and calm at all times, and didn't seem as if he was nearly as scared as he should have been. The only time he had seen the boy even flinch was that night when he came to their bedroom window by accident. "Do you love my daughter, young man?"

Joren looked squarely into the eyes of the Baron. "I do."

Piers sighed and offered Joren his hand to be shaken. "Then I give you my permission," he told him as they shook hands, "And my blessing."

"Thank you." Joren said humbly. 

"You have my leave, Joren." He said, sitting back down at his desk. "And tell my daughter that I wish to see her."

Joren bowed his head briefly, "Of course, sir. Good afternoon."

Kel entered a few minutes later. "Keladry, come and sit," Piers said upon seeing her. "I've told that insolent young man that he had my permission to marry you. I hope I made no mistake—"

"You made no mistake," Kel told him with a grin. "I am pleased that you approve."

The Baron sighed. "His father and mine—well, we do not agree on many things. A wedding would mean a union between our houses that I do not wish to make unless you are sure that it will be one that is strong and supported by love. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kel nodded. "Yes, of course. Joren and I know as much."

"Does Burchard know of this—union?" Piers wanted to know. 

"No—not yet." She grimaced. "He won't be pleased, but Joren is prepared to face the consequences." Kel simply dreaded the idea of meeting his family, but it was something that would have to be done, if the wedding were really to take place. 

"Even if it means a complete disassociation with his family?"

Kel nodded. "He expects the worst, but frankly, I think his father will come around."

Her father raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I think you overestimate him. You have too much faith in human ability to change, my dear."

"Joren did. His father may follow his example, for all we know." She shrugged. "Someone has to have faith in them, otherwise they won't have any reason _to _change."

Piers smiled ever so slightly and stood, a sudden pride for his daughter swelling in his heart. He now felt guilty for judging the boy so quickly simply because of his grudge. "Very true, Keladry. Very true."

* * * 

At dinner that night, before the dessert plates were brought out, Kel stood and cleared her throat. She raised her goblet and knocked her fork against it a few times in order to get everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me!" Kel called, her cheeks slightly pink. "Joren and I have an announcement to make."

"Ohmigod, You're getting married!" Oranie shrieked before Kel could say so herself. Kel groaned as everyone around them laughed, but she was smiling when her sister continued in apology. "Sorry—I just knew you two were going to do something like this! Another wedding! How exciting."

Hearty congratulations resounded from all directions as dessert was brought out. Joren, who quietly accepted the kind words, was yet again surprised at how satisfied he was with the idea that he was going to get married. They were nearly finished with dinner when Joren looked up at the door and saw a tall, dark-skinned woman standing in its frame. 

Clio stepped back into the shadows as Joren called Kel's attention to the demi-goddess. As far as the couple could tell, no one had seen the woman in the doorway, but both Joren and Kel rushed out at the close of dinner and ushered Clio off to Kel's rooms before anyone could see her. 

Joren slammed the door behind him when Clio and Kel were both inside. "Good to see you again, Ice boy," Clio remarked.

"Likewise, _Clio_," Joren said, rolling his eyes. The two had never gotten along well, but they had been through so much together that the two couldn't help but have a bit of affection for one another. 

"I'm glad to hear that you two are getting married," Clio said. "It's not everyday that the most uncooperative, unfriendly man in the world gets engaged."

Joren snorted. "I've gone soft, in case you haven't noticed. The least you can do is to refrain from rubbing it in."

Clio laughed. "With you as a father, this child is going to need plenty of help from Auntie Clio." Kel had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the idea of anyone calling the aloof demi-goddess "auntie". 

"Have you come to bless it?" Kel asked, placing a hand gently on her stomach. 

"Of course," Clio said. "Now just lie down, Keladry." Clio stood over Kel with Joren a few feet to her left and placed a hand on the young knight's stomach. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before pulling her hand away and frowning. 

"Gods!" The demi-goddess breathed. "There's no baby!"

"What!" Joren yelled. "There _has _to be a baby. You _told _her she was pregnant!"

"I know that, Ice boy, thank you! Do you think I'm stupid?" Clio pursed her lips and looked down at the speechless Keladry. "I am so sorry, Kel! She must have made a mistake!"

"She?"

"Maeve takes it upon herself to watch over you two as well. She has a soft spot for the Ice King here," she told Kel, indicating Joren with a tilt of her head. "She's the one who told me you were pregnant." Kel sat up, dizzy with relief. 

"I can't believe this!" Kel said, relieved but just a tad disappointed with the news. Once she had gotten used to the idea of being a mother, she had sort of been looking forward to it. "I'm not going to be a mother…"

Clio bit her lip. "I'm going to have a talk with my _dear _sister before I return to the Conservatory," she said. "Take care, children." And with that, Clio disappeared from their view. 

Joren sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "We're not pregnant, Kel." 

"_We're _not pregnant?" Kel snorted. "As far as I remember, I was the one who would have had to go through childbirth."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I would have had to put up with you. And that is bad enough."

"Men." Kel said, shaking her head. "You have no appreciation for what we have to go through for you, you know."

Joren rolled his eyes. "We're starting to sound like we're married."

"About that—" kel began, taking a deep breath. "Do you still want to get married, even though there is no baby?"

"Of course." Joren said without missing a beat. "I didn't propose to the baby, Keladry, I proposed to you."

Kel hugged herself absently, knowing that she still wanted to get married too. "You know, I really do love you." she told him after a moment. 

He rolled his eyes. "You had better," he teased, pushing her down on the bed and capturing her mouth for a kiss. "Because I love you too."

* * * 

Early the next morning, Kel climbed over Joren and out of her bed. The dark sky was lit at the horizon in pink and orange by the rising sun, providing enough light so that Kel could get around her room with ease. She pulled on her dressing gown and sat at the vanity table by her window, thinking about everything that had happened since she had come home to Mindelan. 

The pregnancy scare had been a frightening jolt, forcing them to seriously consider their relationship—and has painful and alarming as it had been, Kel decided that she was glad it had happened. She and Joren never would have talked things over or expressed their doubts in one another. Joren wouldn't have proposed, and she never would have even _considered _marriage otherwise. And Kel certainly wouldn't have found herself wanting to start a family as discovered she was now. 

It certainly was a bizzare but wonderful accident. Kel wondered how the goddess had made such a careless mistake, but it gave her some comfort to know that the goddess was looking out for the two of them. 

Kel took a quick glance at her reflection before standing, and her eyes were drawn back to the face in the mirror again. It was her face, but far lovlier. Her skin was unblemished and white and her bright hazel eyes seemed wiser then Kel had ever hoped to be. _Maeve, _she realized in awe. Kel felt her mouth drop, but the reflection in the mirror simply smiled back at her mischievously and winked.


End file.
